This disclosure relates to wear resistant coatings for articles used in high temperature conditions.
Components that are subject to wear during the operation may include a wear resistant coating that extends the life of the component. Conventional coatings that may be used at high temperatures, such as chromium coatings, are undesirable for environmental reasons.